The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electric power generation and distribution, and more particularly to a multi-functional solid state power controller for electric power generation and distribution systems.
Electrical power systems in hybrid vehicles, such as military hybrid vehicles, can include high voltage direct current (DC) power generation and distribution. Solid State Power Controllers (SSPC) can be used in a power distribution system to replace traditional electromechanical circuit breakers. The main functions of the SSPC can include power distribution and protection of power to different loads. In comparison to electromechanical devices, SSPC provides fast response time, and eliminates arcing during turn-off transient and bouncing during turn-on transient. SSPC does not suffer severe degradation during repeated fault isolation in comparison with electromechanical devices. SSPC facilitates advanced protection and diagnostics, and provides more efficient power distribution architectures and packaging techniques, due to the smaller size and weight of SSPC. However, current SSPC typically lack system oriented function and have system integration issues.